Dragonstory: A Dragon Tale
by camosaurusrex
Summary: The two dragons, Chill and Blaze, have set out on an adventure. What will they find, and who will they meet?


Dragonstory: The First Hatchling

He emerged from his egg, ready to see the world. This was the newborn hatchling, Blaze. He scampered around, trying to get a feel for his legs. "Aww, look at our son! He can already walk, despite being one and a half minutes old," said his mom, Velita. "He is just like you, Rex: determined and strong-willed. He has your colors, too: red wings, red/maroon head, yellow underbody, ice blue body." Meanwhile, Blaze got into the stock of eels and started to eat them. He was the only dragon of his kind to eat an eel. All the other dragons shied away from eels because they tasted horrible.

Blaze was the first hatchling of all the dragons. Every other dragon was made from their respective elements: fire, water, grass, electric, air, lava, darkness, light, angelic, and magic. What he didn't know, though, is the second hatchling hatched down the street: the water dragon, Chill. He wanted to visit her house,to help her get the feel of flying, walking, and swimming. Her kind was built for swimming. He flew down the cloud-forged streets to her house and rang the doorbell. "Oh, hello! Welcome! And who are you?" Chill's mother asked. "The first dragon hatchling from down the street, Blaze. May I see Chill, ma'am?" "Oh, sure! She's in her room. She can't even walk, for Pete's sake. Are you only a few minutes old, and you can already walk, fly, and swim? And are you a fire dragon?" "Yes and yes. My kind doesn't usually like water. Or eels." Blaze followed Chill's mom up to her room. " Um...hello, Chill. Mind if I come in?" Blaze was heating up and blushing, but only slightly. "Oh! Are you the first dragon hatchling? Come on in! I need help walking, flying, and swimming. My wings work, but I don't know how to fly. I don't even know how to walk or swim. I could use your help."

Later, Blaze got Chill to the training hill, which was Mt. Everest. "Okay, I'll show you how to fly, so just watch me." Blaze flapped his wings once, and created a gust so powerful that it almost knocked her off. "That was a take-off. Flap your wings as hard as you can towards the platform, and you'll take off. To stay still, just flap your wings steadily so you don't move in any direction," he said. "Just don't scrape your wings. You can't fly when they are scraped up." Chill responded with a "I'll do my best! Just...catch me if I fall, okay? I don't want to be seen by humans or die." He reassured her with "I'll catch you. Don't worry. I'm the fastest fire dragon!" he shouted down to her. She took off with amazing power, but she moved a bit so she was in front of him. "There! That's how it's done! Great!" he told her. "Thanks. I just performed my first take-off. I am still a bit scared. Can you hold me? You can rocket to my front door, but then just fly in and land. I don't want my mom mad." She was scared as a dragon could be and she snuggled into his warm scales.

They arrived at her house later, he entered so her mother wouldn't get mad. He took her up to her room, and she let go of his scales to learn to walk. "Just put one foot in front of the other and go forward using this motion. It's simple," Blaze told her. "Just like that. There you go! Great job! Now you don't have to have your mother help you with everything!" Chill was exploring her newfound dragon life when she suddenly dashed to the bathroom. "Sorry! Gotta pee!" she shouted. When she got out, she fell and almost hurt herself. "Are you okay, Chill?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me up? I don't know how to get up, only how to walk and stand." she said. "Sure! I have a passion to help whoever is in need. That's me, Blaze. Hehe." He helped her get up and told her how to get up.

Later, Blaze had to go. "Can I come back tomorrow, Chill?" She just came to him and told him she wanted to leave with him. "Chill, you can't leave. Unless you want to go on an adventure with me around the dragon world. Do you want to do that with me?" She just answered with a

"mm-hm". "Well! Chill wants to go on an adventure with you. There are thousands of dragons that just hatched, and she wants to go with you! How about that, Hubert! Our child is going on an adventure!" her mom shouted. "Great! Our child can find what she wants do in life. Maybe get settled down and start a family with another dragon," her father said. "She can find a new life!"

Later, Chill had her stuff packed up and ready to go. "I didn't forget anything, did I? It feels lighter. Maybe I forgot my canteen and sleeping bag," she said. "Mom! Where is my canteen and sleeping bag?" Her mom answered, "I don't know, Chill. Maybe it's in your dresser!" She checked her dresser, and, oh, happy-go-lucky, she found them. "Thanks, Mom! See ya in a few decades!" she shouted. "Okay, bye! See you in a few decades!" her mom shouted as she was flying out the door, with Blaze in the front.

They had to stop at Blaze's house, because he had to get his supplies and say later to his parents. "Okay, just get my bag, canteen, sleeping bag, laptop, generator, charger, and phone and charger. There! All set!" he shouted. As he was walking to the door, he found a note from his parents on the table saying, "Blaze. We went to go get groceries and watch a movie, so, when you get home, just watch the TV or something. -Love, Mom." He wrote his own note to them saying, "Mom, Dad. I want to say so long for now because I am going on an adventure with the second hatchling, Chill. Hope you don't mind. -Blaze"

They got to the training hill to rest, and there was a sunset happening. "Can I watch my first sunset with you, Blaze? I'm pretty cold, too. So, can I?" she asked. "Sure. I'll keep you warm. Come here." She went to him and he wrapped her in his wing, just enough so she was warm, but not too much that she couldn't see. She rested her head on his scaly shoulder.

They watched the sunset for a long time. After it was done, it was too late to go any farther. "We'll have to camp out here for tonight. Maybe in the morning we can watch the sunrise." They put up the one tent, supplied by Blaze, and Blaze set up his sleeping bag. "Can I sleep with you in your sleeping bag for the adventure? I am usually cold, unless I am in a house or other building besides a tent or structure that doesn't have heating and cooling." He agreed, and she crawled in beside him.

In the morning, they got up early enough to watch the sunset, Blaze with his wing around her, her head on his shoulder. "Chill, why do you have your head on my shoulder?" She replied, "I kinda like you. Not as just a friend, but, as a relationship partner," she said. "I just started to like you when we met. I've learned about fire dragons in my egg, and I wanted one as a boyfriend." He said to her, "I have the same feelings, just I wanted a water dragon as a girlfriend." She squealed and waited for those three fateful words. He had said them: "I love you, Chill. I would be devastated if you were hurt." She threw herself at him, crying tears of joy and happiness. "I love you too, Blaze! I was waiting for this to happen! You've just made me the happiest water dragon in all the world!" she shouted while hugging him. He hugged her back, happy that his fears were dispelled. They flew from the hill, hand in hand, to their first destination: Sky North America.

Sweet story, huh? Leave comments on what you want them do do and visit in Sky North America. Peace, dudes and ladies!

-Camosaurusrex


End file.
